And the Otherworldly Watch
by The All-Seeing Ry
Summary: No one- not even the smartest art historian- can explain the Watch Eve found. No one- not even the brain grape- can decipher the way it can tell time. But Jenkins knows, and he's planning to explain to the group it's origins. Meanwhile, Cass asks Eve for advice with dealing with a crush, and Jake investigates the 120 year old portrait of a woman he swears he saw in modern London...
1. Chapter 1

**_Yes, this is another fun story, but with the greatest nerds on Earth- The Leauge of Highly- Gifted Historia-_**

 ** _Wait._**

 ** _The Legendary Leauge._**

 ** _No._**

 ** _The Librarians, that's it!_**

 ** _Anyways, this is my first Fanfic about them, so please review and let me know if I need to change anything about anyone :)_**

Eve fumbled through the desk drawers. "Where on... Jenkins!" She called to the older man.

"Yes, Eve?" He called back.

"Where's that pen?"

"Which pen? The one that can change into a sword when you uncap it, or the feather pen that flies?"

"The one that writes in gold?"

"Mm." He leaned over the balcony and looked down at her. "Look in the silver box in the science fiction shelf."

Eve nodded. "Thank you." She hurried over to the shelf and looked around. Silver box, silver box... Oh! She grabbed it off the shelf above her head and began rummaging through it. A folded piece of paper, a watch of some sort, a tiny notebook- oh, there it was.

She pulled it out, but as she did, the watch fell from the box and onto the floor. She bent down to grab it and stopped.

It was a pocket watch, she discovered when she picked it up by the chain. But it looked much more different. With a bunch of weird circley- doos and gears and what nots.

Slowly, Eve picked it up, curiously, and turned it in her hands.

It appeared to be a strange sort of... thing that wasn't from Earth.

Well, she had seen weirder.

"Jenkins!" She called. "I looked in the box."

"The silvery one?"

"Yeah," she walked out of the isle and to the large table where he was, not taking her eyes off of the weird watch thing. "What's this?"

The old man looked at it, then turned back to his book. "That appears to be a watch. Congratulations, you found something in that box other than the pe-" he slowly looked up midsentance. He turned to Eve in his chair. "Give me that."

"This?" She held up the watch.

"Yes." Jenkins extended his waiting hand and motioned with his fingers for her to hand it over.

She straightened the hem of her jacket with her free hand as she sighed and handed him the watch with the other.

Jenkins spun the watch with intricate mouldings in his hands, drinking in every detail, as if it were a memory. "Yes..." his voice trailed off after a moment. "I remember."

Confused, Eve looked over his shoulder. "Where did that come from?" She pulled back and called, "Stone!"

"Not so loud," Jenkins hissed. "I'm about to go to bed."

The young, muscular man walked downstairs with a mug of coffee in one hand and a thick architecture handbook in the other. His eyes looked tired, even as he sniffled a bit and put the mug to his lips. "Late," he mumbled before a long sip.

Eve gave an apologetic shrug and barely a hint of a smile. "So, can you tell where this-" She snatched the watch from Jenkins' hand- "watch is from?"

Jacob set down the textbook and mug of coffee and took the watch in his hands. He squinted for a bit, then slowly sat down and studied the item and smoothed back his mussed- up hair. He glanced at Eve and said his first full sentence that night- "This... I've never seen the designs before." His gaze went back to the watch. "It might be a part of a lost colony-"

"Mister Stone," Jenkins started.

Eve snapped her fingers. "Atlantis!"

"Could be," Jacob shrugged.

"Actually-" Jenkins began again, before Eve interrupted.

"No, wait- Titanic!"

Jacob gave a little laugh of disbelief and shook his head. "The actual deal or the movie? Besides, by 1912, pocketwatches would have looked a lot more different!"

"Yeah, but these designs-" She began to open his book to fond and example, but his hand snapped on the cover so hard that it could have decapitated her nails.

"Maybe aliens," he shrugged.

"Was that a joke?"

Jenkins threw his hands up. "Oh, for Heaven's Sake, you two. I can answer this."

"Oh." The colonel and cowboy leaned forward in their seats.

"Tomorrow."

"Oh, come on!" Eve protested.

"No, we just started!" Jacob complained.

"Now, now, children," Jenkins turned to them. "There are times for rest-" he scooped up the watch- "and there are times for answering the unanswerable."

The two groaned in protest.

The old man shook his head at them. "Sleep now."

Eve made a face. "Jenkins, I'm a grown woman."

"And I'm nearly sixteen- hundred- years old." Jenkins shrugged. "I'm being serious, you two. Sleep. Your brains are gonna need it."

...

Eve crossed her arms and flopped onto the bed and twisted the golden pen in her hands. "Hmmph. He always does that 'really old' bit."

"Aw, Eve," Cassandra said from the door, which made Eve sit up in alarm, "he's only trying to do what's best for you and Jake."

Eve relaxed. "Don't scare me like that."

Cassandra nodded. "Sorry," she mumbled.

Eve sat up. "Hey. How'd your date go?"

Cassandra shrugged and looked down at her necklace, which she was fiddling with quietly. "Mm."

Eve raised a brow, suddenly a mommy figure. "Cassandra, how was your date?"

"... He was... h- he, um..."

Eve nodded.

Cassandra gave up with a sigh and let go of her charm necklace. "He didn't like me."

Eve signed and shook her head. "Cassandra, you can't tell-"

"I can." Cassandra glanced at the guardian. "I could tell by how uncomfortable he was in his chair, and he doesn't like to read, or that I have a tumor, so he left in the middle of the entree-"

"WHERE IS HE." Eve lept up and scooped up her pistol. "I WILL SCRAPE OUT THE EYEBALLS OF THE *beeeep* THAT TORE YOUR HEART OUT OF YOUR CHEST AND EAT THEM, ROASTED WITH A SIDE OF MASHED POTATOES AND GREEN BEAN CASSEROLE."

Cassandra tried not to laugh. "You're sounding like Jake when he's in a big brother rage."

"He'll get into one tomorrow," Eve mumbled and flopped back onto her bed. "And then we both will-"

"Skewer the eyeballs out of the jerk that tore my heart out of my chest, and eat it, roasted with a side of mashed potatoes and green bean casserole." Cassandra finished.

Eve motioned a hand towards her. "See? You have a gift of remembering things. You're amazing, just like everyone else in this place."

"Even Ezekiel?" Cassandra sat next to the guardian.

Eve hesitated, which made Cassandra giggle. "...yeah."

"Zeke is cool, though," Cassandra mumbled and played with her skirt, silent. "He complimented me."

Eve 's eyebrows raised. "He did?"

"Yeah." Cassandra giggled. "Before I left, he stopped me and told me my dress brought out..." She drew in a breath. "My... face."

Eve snorted with laughter. "Oh, my Gosh. He did?"

"Mhm." Cassandra blushed and raised her shoulders to her ears to hide her cheeks. "It was kinda sweet, though. To me."

Eve gave a silent nod with a tilted grin. "Mm. Hey, I'll hear about this tomorrow."

Cassandra nodded and stood with a tiny yawn. "And Eve? Please don't hurt my date."

Eve groaned and laied back with an overly exaggerated "Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine."

Cassandra laughed. "Thanks. And don't tell Jake?"

"Fiiiiiine," Eve grumbled.

The redhead giggled and skipped out after chiming a good night to the tired protector.

Eve huffed and flopped backwards. "Thank Lord." Her eyes shut and she fell asleep.

...

How long had it been since he last looked at the clock?

Jacob rolled over and squinted tiredly at the time. 11: 29.

He rubbed his face and kicked his feet over the side of the bed and stared at his fingers for a moment. His eyes glanced to the architecture text book on his table. No, it was too late...

With a sigh, he gave in. Jacob walked over to the book and turned on his lamp as he sat back on the bed, opening past the Roman columns, French courthouses, Russian cathedrals.

Until he reached the page of Victorian England manors, marked by a sheet of paper folded with care. With gentle hands, Jacob tenderly took out the loose paper and unfolded it and for what was the fifty billionth time since fifth grade but, as always, felt like a first or second or third time.

His gaze was met with a portrait. A portrait of a young woman not even past the age of seven and twenty, perhaps, who possessed dark hair swept into a high bun yet unable to capture loose wisps of hair; rosy cheeks from the chill at the time, perhaps; fair skin; button nose with a slight point at the end; soft, smiling pinkened lips that made him want to grin; shoulders and neck which was concealed by a deep blue blouse (he didn't mind. Jacob secretly admired the Victorian fashion no matter how stiff)- but what got him most captivated were her eyes.

Gorgeous, big brown eyes that smiled a mysterious grin. Eyes that seemed nearly too real, even for just a simple bust portrait. He'd often found himself wondering ridiculous thoughts even another collector would find silly- was she married and had children, or did she pass from disease in her youth? What if he'd travelled back in time and brought her here? What would she think of today? Then again...

He studied the face of her. He had no idea why he was so drawn to it. He'd been studying it for a while, trying to find out why he had been so drawn to it in the first place. Maybe it was her mysterious smile, or soft brown eyes, or just her beauty and the spirit portrayed in the picture.

He closed his eyes and set the painting down and yawned. Maybe Jenkins was right. Maybe it was time for sleep.

 _ **Yep, what else did you expect? No, the woman is NOT an OC. She is another character from somewhere else...**_

 _ **Anyone who gets it right in the comments will receive a high five by PM.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_hey, guys! I bet you all have been in your toes since last week, hehe. Well, you're lucky- today, I will drop a better (probs more obvious than last chapter's) hint at the original of this watch. So grab a bowl of popcorn, and enjoy!_**

"LOOK OUT, MATES!" Ezekiel slid down the banister, whooping all the way.

Cassandra squeaked in surprise and lept back as the thief slid by. "What are you-"

"HAVIN' FUN!" He cheered.

Cassandra giggled as she watched him slide down the stairs. "You're going to hurt someone."

"DOES IT MATTER?"

"YES!" She leaned over the railing and called down to him as he landed successfully on the ground.

He looked up with a tilted grin. "WHY DON'T YOU TRY IT, CASSIE?"

She paused and looked back down at the railing in hesitation. "Um..."

He began walking back up the stairs and stood next to her. "It's not that high," he said as he glanced down at the floor.

Cassandra peered back down at the ground and gulped. "You sure? Jake says everything's higher than it looks."

"Cassie," Ezekiel tisked and shook his head. "Cassie, Cassie, Cassie. I know better 'n Jake about how high something is, and you know the whole physics thing-y about sliding." He leaned against the banister with a small grin. "It'll be okay." He offered a hand.

Cassandra stared down at the ground and began musing. As she did, she could smell pancakes and see color and hear windchimes all around her. "The physics state gravity-"

"Will catch you if we fall." Ezekiel grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug as they slid down, as he whooped cheerfully.

Cassandra felt her heart to a little tap- dance in her throat as she looked up at him and hugged her arms around his waist.

He was so... daring and bold... and kinda cute...

Her cheeks reddened as they landed on the ground.

He set her steadily on the ground, letting go of her shoulders with a grin. "Wasn't so bad, was it?" He patted her back, then walked towards the main center of the room, surrounded by bookshelves everywhere.

Cassandra swayed lightly on her toes, humming a little.

Eve walked down the stairs, slowing down on the last four steps when she saw Cassandra. "Um, Cassie?"

"Mm?" The mathematician blinked with a grin, still in her own little happy world.

Eve drew in a deep breath, then shook her head with a chuckle and walked by Cassandra.

...

Jake was staring down at the page, studying it with a furrowed brow.

This girl... He could have sworn...

 _"Oh!" Jake nearly tripped on the sidewalk, almost spilling his coffee everywhere._

 _A young woman gasped and stepped back, barely avoiding getting her blue sweater soaked in the delicious, hot beverage._

 _He winced as he stood. "S- sorry, ma'am, I-" he looked at her and stopped._

 _The young woman looked from the mess back to him and pulled deep brown hair from her eyes- her beautiful, soft, big brown eyes. She pursed her pink lips into a slight smile of amusement as he stared. He wasn't even aware she said anything, aside from her lips moving._

 _"Mm?" His eyebrows raised a hint._

 _She put a hand on her hip, lips pursing. "It's alright. Really."_

 _All he could do was swallow hard._

 _She turned from him when her phone started to ring. "Oh, 'scuse me." She answered as she walked away. "Hullo? No, Danny..."_

 _Jake only stared after her, empty coffee cup in hand._

 _She turned and looked back at him and gave a tiny smile._

Jake sat up, eyes wide.

The girl he almost spilled coffee on in London...

He stared at the portrait, aghast.

It was her. He swore it.

He had seen her eyes, her lips, even the shade of hair all in real life.

What he didn't notice was Jenkins hovering behind him, studying the portrait over the art historian's arm.

Jenkins finally spoke. "Gibson girls making you daydream, Mister Stone?"

Jake lept in his chair, nearly standing. "Gyaa- oh." He relaxed and sat back down. "I- it's just you, Jenkins."

The old man raised a brow. "Who were you thinking it was? Johnny Depp?"

"Cassandra would be giggling like mad," Jake mumbled.

"Good point." Jenkins attempted to catch a glimpse of the portrait, despite Jake trying to move in front of him. "Mister Stone, ple-"

"What're ya doing?" Jake acted innocent.

"Stop moving."

"I'm not moving, you're moving."

"This is like looking into a mirror, and you're my reflection."

"What if this is a mirror?"

"Mister Stone, I've already discovered how to beat my own image."

"How?"

Jenkins moved to his left a little, then spun to the right and scooped up the book quicker than Jake would have expected to. "Trick it like you would people. After all, your reflection can sometimes be Bloody Mary taking your image." Jenkins sat down and looked at the page. After a while, he pulled back and rubbed his eyes and mumbled something that Jake couldn't make out.

"Huh?"

"Oh." Jenkins shrugged. "I was just saying that she was a very beautiful woman."

"Yeah, she is." Jake nodded a little.

Jenkins drew in a deep breath and took off his glasses. "Well," he said after a pause, "now, let's get everyone else and I will tell you the origins of-" he held up the watch.

Ezekiel dove for it silently from a shelf.

Jenkins moved the watch and himself aside, and Ezekiel tumbled into the chair. He sat up with, "Ow- mate!"

Jenkins gave a shrug. "I'd give you a lecture on not stealing things, but actions are more helpful than words."

"I thought it was 'actions speak louder than words'."

"Same deal."

Ezekiel stood and straightened his hoodie as Eve walked over with Cassandra. "M'kay, Jenkins. Show us."

Jenkins looked at each of them (especially Ezekiel). "No. Touching."

"I won't," Ezekiel mumbled and stuck his hands back in his hoodie pockets.

The old man set the watch in the middle of the table as everyone else leaned over the table to look at it.

Ezekiel scoffed. "So? It's a shiny pocketwatch with... fancy- schmancy swirly doos."

Jenkins held up a hand, stopping the thief. "Do not judge the size of any given object, Mister Jones." He reached out and pressed the button on the side and opened the watch, which left Cassandra gaping, Eve awestruck with wide eyes, Jake stuttering with an explanation but all that came out was a small "Wow...", and Ezekiel standing face- to- face two centimeters at the inside.

Jenkins was right. The inside of the watch wasn't a face with numbers or Roman numerals- it was all gears... ticking gears, arranged in a strange pattern that seemed to make the four dizzy when they stared into its center.

Cassandra, mesmerized, mumbled, "It seems to go on and on."

Jenkins nodded and took the watch back and closed it, freeing the four from their little trance. "It takes a while to get used to," he said. "Maybe it'll grow on you."

Eve, Jake, and Cassandra all turned to Ezekiel.

Ezekiel frowned. "What?"

"..."

"...okay, so, maybe it wasn't a strangely- decorated watch."

Jenkins waved a hand, and the chairs moved back. "Take a seat. You'll need that, too."

As soon as they sat down, their eyes- Jake's light blue eyes; Cassandra's big, teal ones; the soft grey eyes if Eve; the almond- color and shaped- of Ezekiel's- trailed from the watch and to Jenkins, clearly open for an explanation.

The older man cleared his throat and leaned forward on the table. "Miss Baird, Miss Cillian, Mister Stone, and Mister Jones," he looked at and studied each of them as he said their names and saw that they all were leaning forward with anticipation and eagerness and wonder and curiosity before he continued. "This was a gift from a friend of mine, who mended the lives of many- not just from this world and time. He even helped me find some of these artifacts over many years as they passed, along with the aid of his most trusted friends. Without him, the Annex would not be able to house all of the magic this world has. He is known as a hero."

Ezekiel drummed his fingers on the table. "So... like a doctor?"

Jenkins frowned at him. "Let me finish."

Ezekiel and Jacob exchanged shrugs and glances before returning their attention back to Jenkins.

"He was the doctor," Jenkins finished.

Ezekiel motioned a hand towards the old man. "Told ya."

"No," Jenkins shock his head and leaned forward again and said without a pause, "The Doctor.

There was a pause. Finally, Cassandra spoke:

"Doctor... Who?"


	3. Chapter 3

Jenkins only gave a shrug. "That's it. No one knows his name. Literally, that's what everyone knows him by."

Jacob cleared his throat. "A- and he gave this... this watch to you?" He pointed at the circular object.

Jenkins nodded. "Yes. I told you that."

"And he travels through dimensions and time?" Ezekiel questioned.

Jenkins nodded.

Ezekiel scoffed. "Oh, please. It's not scientifically possible." He turned to Cassandra. "Right, Cassie?"

She rocked in her chair, glancing at whatever colorful numbers she saw and humming with whatever music rang in her ears. "Well, it wouldn't be impossible, but you'd need to travel faster than light to do that."

Ezekiel sat back and looked at Jenkins. "See?"

Jenkins raised a brow. "Tell me, how does the back door work?"

All was silent.

Jenkins sat back and adjusted his glasses. "That was a gift from him. The Doctor has helped in all the quests I've had. Why, he even took me and a friend to the second World War."

"What happened?" Eve sat forward.

"Well, one of his companions punched Hitler in the face. What a fun story."

"Ooh!" Ezekiel rubbed his hands together.

"But that's for another time."

"Oh." Ezekiel's shoulders slumped in disappointment. "I almost stole his skull once."

"Hitler's?" Jacob turned to him with a frown.

"Yeah."

Jacob scoffed. "No, you did not."

"Yeah- huh. I even posted a picture on Instagram!"

"Why would you even post a picture of you stealing a tyrant's skull on Instagram?"

"Because I was halfway to Australia at that point."

"..." Jacob raised a brow. "But someone foiled your plan?"

"Yeah," Ezekiel slumped back with a pout. "And it was a bleedin' brilliant plan."

"Tell me," Jacob challenged.

Eve slapped her hands over their mouths. "Tssh!"

"Children," Jenkins stated, "this isn't a bedtime story. This is a real story." He leaned on the table and looked at each of them. "And I intend to tell you with no interruptions. Understood?"

The three trainees and the guardian all nodded, each itching to hear his story.

Jenkins began to talk. "Now, you all, I'm aware, know how old I am-"

"Almost sixteen- hundred," Eve mumbled.

Jenkins looked at her with raised eyebrows and sealed lips that said, 'Are you done yet?' When she was quiet, he resumed: "I was only a lad, in the countryside of Camelot..."

...

Clearly, today was a simple, normal day as a Knight of the great kingdom of Camelot- riding through the kingdom, scouring all one could see and finding as much adventure as one could.

Except for Galihad- who was a page, at the time.

...

"Wait, wait," Cassandra raised a hand so Jenkins would stop. "Who is Galihad?"

Jacob answered, "He was one of the Knights of the Round Table. One of King Arthur's best friends. Remember, Jenkins told us...?"

"Oh. Right. I forgot."

"Thank you," Jenkins answered promptly. "May I continue?"

...

Galihad climbed up into the tree and stared out at the horizon, filled with unexplored mountains, dark forests...

"One day," he decided with a nod.

Everyone else who Galihad knew thought he was crazy, even for a child- with a vivid Imagination that nothing could contain, not even the strictest of tutors. Oh, but the boy didn't care- his love for books was strong, and his craving for knowledge was even more.

Something whacked him in the side of the head, sending Galihad out of the tree and onto the ground with a wheeze, knocking the breath out of him.

"Ooh!" The young page wimpered and hugged his sides.

The boy who'd thrown the pebble laughed. "Galihad, get your head out of the clouds! You're supposed to be a knight, not a philosopher."

Galihad's tiny fists shook. "M- maybe you s- should stop telling me what to do, Mor' deau."

Mor' deau shook his head. "I'm older than you, and bigger. What makes you think I can't tell you what to do?"

Galihad drew in a deep breath through his nose and trembled furiously.

Mor' deau's mocks became mute and rang through the child's ears-

Galihad slammed his fist into Mor' deau's chest, knocking the squire over.

Not taking a second to hesitate, the boy picked up his thick book and ran, shoving past the low branches and bushes in his way. He didn't know how far he'd run until he stumbled over a pebble.

Galihad collapsed, and he began to cry.

...

Cassandra gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh, Jenkins!"

Jenkins shrugged and polished the lenses of his glasses with the corner of his handkerchief. "Well, as fate would have it, it would be about eight years later when I would become a Knight of the Round Table."

"And what happened to Mor' deau?" Ezekiel rested his chin in his hand.

Jenkins paused in thought. "I'm not entirely too sure, you know. All I know about him has to do with his three brothers and changing his fate and a bear." He shrugged. "Ah, well. I'm sure he lived okay. May I continue now?"

The four all sat back and fell silent.

...

Galihad crawled over to the stream and sat up and hugged his knees and stared into the river.

At the moment, Mor' deau seemed right- he didn't belong as a future knight. He was just opposite of what he wanted to become. He wasn't a hero of any kind.

He didn't even hear footsteps next to him, or anyone crutch down next to him. But he did feel a gentle hand in his tiny shoulder.

Galihad gasped and turned, tensing up like a frightened fawn.

The man was strangely dressed for a day like this- he wore a wide- brimmed hat atop of his curly mop of hair; he had no cape, just a long coat over a white shirt; brown trousers and black shoes; yet, his strangest feature was the scarf wound around his shoulders, longer than the man, Galihad estimated.

The mysterious man held up his hands. "I don't want to hurt you," he eased quietly.

Galihad sniffled and sat back, genuinely confused. Yet he relaxed- this man had such a genteel, friendly air.

The man sat next to him and hugged his own knees to his chest. "You know, I used to sit like this, by a river by myself, with only my thoughts."

Galihad hugged his book close between his chest and knees, swallowing hard. "I- I wish I c- could d- do th- this with qu- qu- quiet and m- my books," he stammered.

The man smiled. "Ah, books. A man's best friend, though people will one day claim a dog in its place."

Glaihad bliked. "A dog?"

"Yes," the man nodded in reply. "But books don't get messy and leave hairs everywhere. No, a book lets one invision what they want. Why, in the future, lots if things will be inspired by stories!"

Galihad's lower lips trembled. "I- I know some p- people who-" he burst out in tears before he could even finish the next word.

The man turned to him, concerned. "Now, don't cry over spilled milk." (Though at the time, Galihad didn't know what on earth that phrase ment.) He paused, then reached into his coat pocket, patting around. "Mm, wait..." The man turned for a moment, rummaging through his pocket for a while before giving a victorious "Ah! Ah!" and pulling out a tiny white, papery bag and untying the twine tied around the opening. He opened the bag to Galihad. "Would you care for a jelly baby, young man? They're rather delicious."

Galihad eyed the items in the bag suspiciously.

There were small, colorful... beads? ... inside.

Galihad glanced back up at the man.

The man popped one of them in his mouth, showing the child that it was safe to eat.

Slowly, Galihad reached into the bag and took one and studied it. It was green, his favorite color. Cautiously, he popped it in his mouth and was almost taken aback by the delicious flavour.

The man gave the bag to Galihad, then stood and brushed off the back of his breeches and coat, then studied the river. "Hmm..." He knelt down and picked up a rock, a perfectly smooth and flat rock, that was laying on the bank. He angled it and flicked his wrist, sending the stone forward.

Galihad watched the rock skip- two, three, four, five, plop into the river. "How do you do that?"

The man picked up a second rock and tossed it, watching it sink after four skips. "It's rather easy, actually. All you do is pick up a stone- like so-" the man handed Galihad the stone and angled it in his hand- "and hold it flat, like this-" the man knelt behind Galihad and tilted his hand down to where one flat side was towards the ground- "and as you flick your wrist, you let it go."

Galihad tossed it, and watched the stone skip- two, three, plop. He turned and stared up at th man, jaw dropping. "How?"

"How what?"

"How did that happen?"

"Ah." The friendly stranger smiled and threw his own rock again, watching it skip before turning to the boy. "You, see, it's... well, from the future."

Galihad bliked. "You're from the future?" He gaped. "Are you a wizard?"

"No!" The stranger laughed and shook his head, taking off his hat. "See, I travel throughout time and space." He knelt eye- level with the boy. "I am not of this world."

Galihad's brow furrowed. "So... an angel of some sort?"

The stranger paused in thought, then shook his head. "No. Just... not from this world."

"Wow." Galihad stared up at the sky. "So, you're from the stars?"

"...yes." The man nodded. "As a matter of speaking."

Galihad stared. "Wow."

The man nodded with a grin. "I know!"

Galihad picked up his book with a slight frown. "But Mor- deau said that I won't need knowledge if I'm a kni-"

"Who says such pish- posh?" The man stood and threw his hand up in the air. "Goodness, anyone cannot function without even the simplest little information. Those are the kind of people that have never had the mind or longing to explore their surrounding and stare up at the night sky and watch the constellations above shift from one side of the sky to another. Or walk into a library and suck in as much information their minds can handle. In order to become a good knight, my boy, you must know of the possibilities of the future! The way you can travel without foot or horsepower, or put light in a home without the sun or even dry wood. Even to think of how, one day, man can fly!"

Galihad's eyes widened. "We can fly?!"

"Well, not you you, but... still, you're in the sky."

Galihad felt his mind go blank with this information.

The man knelt down and smiled at the boy. "You know something else? A new country is discovered."

Galihad stared, again, in awed silence. "Really?"

"Really!" The man grinned and nodded. He stood. "You wouldn't mind to come and see the sights, would you?"

Galihad nodded before he could think. "You can?"

"It depends if you want to come."

The boy ran next to him. "Then let's."

...

Jenkins sat back and looked at the group with a slightly bemused smile. "That man took me to the American Revolution, then the mid- nineteenth century when I turned twelve."

"And?" Cassandra leaned on the table, bouncing eagerly. "And? And?"

"And he introduced me to Samuel Clements."

Jacob's jaw dropped. "Shut. Up. You did?"

"If I didn't, I would be shutting up right now." Jenkins stood and walked over to a cluster of shelves near the table, then walked down the vast aisles and called, "It was there the Doctor took him back to Camelot, and gave him this brilliant idea." He tossed a book over the tops of the shelves.

Jacob caught it and turned the book to where he could read the cover. "'A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court'?!"

Eve leaned over and looked past the historian's shoulder. "Oh, I love that book."

Jenkins walked back out. "Over time, the Doctor's appearance changed- from the scarf and fedora to a white coat and a stick of celery in his pocket- long story- to a stiff hat and strange umbrella."

"Wow." Ezekiel stood fully. "He could change appearance?"

Jenkins replied, "Well, more like, when his time came, he became someone different."

Cassandra gasped. "So, he's immortal?"

"Not like how I'm immortal, but yes."

"Cool!"

Ezekiel shook his head. "Still doubtin' it." He pointed at the watch on the table. "What about that?"

"Oh." Jenkins nodded and picked it back up and weighed it in his hand. "He gave it to me on my fifteenth birthday, just before I became one of King Arthur's Knights."

Eve questioned, "And you kept it all this time?"

"Yes. In the best condition I could."

"How?"

"It's amazing what preserving a watch in a jar with Queen Anne Bolony's heart will do."

Eve's eyes widened in shock. "You did what?"

"I was joking."

"I almost stole her heart once," Ezekiel bragged.

"No, you didn't," Jacob growled.

"Yeah, huh."

"Nope. Don't even believe you."

"Oh, yeah?"

Cassandra covered their mouths this time. "We aren't having a debate, guys."

They both clamped their mouths shut.

Ezekiel sighed and turned to Jenkins after a moment. "Okay. Um, when do we get to meet this Doctor?"

Jenkins tossed his arm in the air with an exaggerated roll of his eyes. "Still don't believe me?" He sighed and motioned to the Back Door. "This was a spare part of a machine he'd found, and he gave t to the Annex so we might help the world with it."

Cassandra covered her mouth with a gasp. "So... it is real?"

Eve's brow furrowed in thought. "Huh."

Jacob broke into a wide grin, like an excited child on Christmas. "He's really got a time machine?!"

Ezekiel shook his head. "Still don't believe it."

Jacob gritted his teeth in a seethe. "Oh, my gosh, Ezekiel, you could be the greatest of all time- the proof is right there!"

Ezekiel shrugged. "I still wanna meet this Doctor."

Jenkins began to reply, but stopped. "Wait."

"What?"

"Tssh." Jenkins held up a hand. "Listen."

The four listened hard.

It was a low sound- a very low, vibrating, humming sound.

Cassandra glanced up at Jenkins, who started to smile.

Jenkins said quietly, "He did come back, after all." He clasped his hands together. "Well! Come with me, all of you." He began walking towards the science- fiction section.

After a brief glance at each other, the trainees all followed.

Jenkins stopped right in front of them, and they all peered around him.

Ezekiel lost his words. "No... way..."

Right before them, a blue rectangular shape began to fade, then appear, then fade, then appear completely solid.

"It's..." Ezekiel bliked. "It's a phone booth."

"That's blue," Cassandra added.

She fell silent to a creak coming from the box.

Everything froze.

The door of the blue police box slowly opened...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey, guys! This is the last chapter of**_ **The Otherworldly Watch** ** _, but do not fret! I'm going to write more stories of these kinds of adventures._**

 ** _NOTE- If you're a reader and are not logged in, this will be in the Crossover section of_** **Doctor Who** ** _and_** **The Librarians.**

 _ **Don't forget to read and review! :)**_

Cassandra gulped and gripped Eve's sleeve. "Y- you think-?"

"Yeah," was all the former CIA agent could manage.

The door on the box opened.

Everyone pulled in a breath...

The man walking out turned back towards the inside and called, "Goodness gracious, do hurry!"

The voice (slightly muffled from the inside) called back, "It's not that easy changing out of a Renaissance dress, Doctor!"

"You know, you really liked that dress!" The man chuckled a bit under his breath and mumbled something.

"That was before I realized how hard it would be to take it off! And yes, I did hear you."

The man sighed and turned around, "Well, then, let's see-" he stopped mid- sentence and glanced slowly around the room, taking everything in. "This... isn't the London Library."

The man was fairly old- he looked older than Jenkins- with neat, white hair and a high forehead and cheekbones and pale skin; dressed regally in a black vest and overcoat lined with red fabric and vest. He gave a long exhale and he straightened his coat. "Well, then, I-" his eyes fell upon the five.

Cassandra and Ezekiel stepped back a little behind Eve and Jacob and Jenkins.

The man slowly started forward towards them, studying each of them. However, when he saw Jenkins, he stopped.

Jenkins gave a small smile. "Doctor."

"Could it be...?" The Doctor took another squint as he took a second step, then paused, then began to laugh. "No! Galahad?"

Jenkins chuckled and walked forward, arms held out. "Yes!"

What they did next surprised Eve, Cassandra, Jacob, and Ezekiel- both of the men hugged and laughed.

The Doctor pulled back, "Ha! Look at you, you've grown!"

"I would say the same for you, Doctor," Jenkins chuckled, "but you technically just went from an umbrella- carrying scientist to a calm, regal elder man."

"Oh," the Doctor rolled his eyes, "You should have seen me last time. I had the wildest mop of hair with a bowtie and a fez!"

Cassandra stiffly leaned over to Jacob and hissed, "Are they... hugging?"

Jacob only stood, arms crossed, surprised. "I never thought Jenkins had any other friends."

"... And that's only one of the past adventures I had," the Doctor finished his sentence.

"I never thought the Industrial Revolution actually had the living dead in it," mused Jenkins. "Though I suspected it may have-"

Ezekiel interrupted. "'Scuse me for buttin' in, but, um..." He pointed at the Doctor, "You're... the Doctor?"

"Yes." The Doctor looked at him and began to walk over, pulling out a tiny silvery item from his pocket, then reached out and waved it over the thief.

Ezekiel stumbled back. "Whoa! What on the bloody-"

"You, Mister Jones, are a thief." The Doctor raised a brow, unamused. "Or were, before you came here."

All Ezekiel could do was stand in frozen shock, mouth open and eyes wide.

"And close your mouth, you aren't a codfish." The Doctor reached out and put a hand under Ezekiel's chin, then clamped his mouth shut. He scanned Cassandra, who only barely shifted on her toes. "Mmhmm. You, Cassandra Callian, have a most interesting mind- synesthesia gives you a power of Imagination that no one can comprehend."

Cassandra blushed deeply and looked shyly down at her shuffling feet.

The Doctor waved his metal gear on Eve, who managed to stand still, despite her surprise. "Ah, ex- CIA? I met them once. After I sat in the President's chair."

Eve jerked her head back, eyebrows raising, impressed. "Why would you sit in the president 's chair."

"Another story, another time." The Doctor let down his tool. "Also, you like peanut butter with dark chocolate, and you think Mister Carson is- goodness, Americans." He turned and scanned Jacob, musing. "Mhmmmm..."

Jacob froze. "Whaaaaaat is that?"

"A sonic screwdriver."

"Can I have one?" Ezekiel gasped with excitement.

"No."

Ezekiel's face fell.

The Doctor turned back to Jacob and finished scanning him. "Mhm. Oklahoma boy... worked at an oil rig- oh! IQ of 190." The Doctor turned to his old friend as he pocketed his screwdriver. "You've got an extraordinary crew."

"Flynn chose them out- aside from Eve." Jenkins scratched his nose with a laugh.

The Doctor only smiled through his pursed lips, then frowned. "Where on... goodness, Clara." He walked over to the blue box and opened the door again, and this time, the Librarians got a good look inside.

Cassandra began to stutter. "I- it's bigger on the inside!"

"The TARDIS does that," the Doctor said to her, then called inside, "Clara! Do hurry!"

"Alright, Doctor, just a moment!" The woman's voice replied from inside.

Jacob's ears perked up, familiar with the voice. Was it...?

The woman walked out and leaned on the frame of the machine, smiling a bit. "See, Doctor, I told you that the Renaissance wasn't so bad."

"And that was before we discovered the Silence was trying to take over Italy." The Doctor shrugged before turning back to the group. "Clara, meet Jenkins, an old friend of mine."

Clara grinned up at the old man. "How are you?"

"I'm very well, Miss...?"

"Oswald. Clara Oswald." She nodded as he shook her hand.

Jacob stared at her, in shock.

It was her- the girl in the portrait; the girl he'd seen in London.

Clara beamed as Eve politely introduced herself. "Eve Baird. Guardian of these dorks," she motioned back to the three.

Clara chuckled. "They get in trouble a lot, I assume?"

"Eh, you could say that," Eve mumbled as she hid a little laugh.

Ezekiel grinned at Clara as he took her hand. "And I'm the troublemaker. Ezekiel Jones."

Eve ruffled his hair with a tilted smirk. "Not just the troublemaker of the group, Jones," she teased as Ezekiel chuckled and tried to push her hand off.

Cassandra shrugged and stepped forward. "Hi, I'm Cassandra, it's nice to meet you, Clara," she shook Clara's hand.

Clara beamed in reply. "It's good to meet you, too, Cassandra."

Cassandra walked the companion to Jacob, who was still staring. "And this- Jacob?" Cassandra blinked and looked at him, then waved a hand in his face. "Jaaaaaaaaakeeeeee..."

Jacob didn't tear his gaze away from Clara. Oh, she was so pretty...

"Jake!" Cassandra shook him.

"Mmph!" The art historian stumbled out of his trance. "What?"

Cassandra pulled him back onto his feet and motioned to Clara. "This is Clara. She's the Doctor's companion."

Clara held out a hand. "And you're Jacob?"

Jacob nodded, feeling flustered as he took her hand. Her fingers were soft and small and... He could've sworn he felt something warm rise from his fingertips to his arm as she gently shook his hand. His ears heated up as he pulled his hand back quickly, clearing his throat. "Um, y- you're..." His mind went blank. "You're the girl I almost spilled coffee on!"

Clara raised a brow, smiling in slight amusement. "Yeah, I remember you. Vaguely, though."

"Oh, good. N- not that it's a bad thing if you didn't remember me- spilling my coffee, I mean- wait, it's not good that I almost spilled coffee on you!" He fought the temptation to excuse himself and walk into another room and slam his head into the wall. "Er... I- I think I may have soiled your shoes, though," he managed.

Clara shook her head. "Oh, no, they were alright."

"Oh. Good."

The Doctor watched Jacob with a raised brow, silently judging him. Hmm... his fingers constantly curled up nervously; he bit his lower lip; he shifted uncomfortably as he looked down at his shoes... the Doctor recognized these signs.

Oh, no.

Quickly, the Doctor stepped between the two. "Ah, Clara, I believe Jenkins would like to give us a tour!"

Clara stepped back, not too surprised. "Alright..." She turned to walk with the Doctor to walk with Jenkins, then paused and glanced sweetly back at the group. "I guess I'll see you all later." Then she walked with the the Doctor to take a tour of the vast labyrinth of shelves and artifacts, with Ezekiel following.

Jacob exhaled heavily and sunk back into an armchair. "Wow."

Eve rested a hand on her hip and glanced at Jacob inquiringly. "Did you just...?"

"Did I what?" He smoothed back his hair from his forehead (which he noticed was cold with sweat).

"Did you get butterflies in your stomach?"

"N- NO!"

Cassandra gasped and sat down on the automan in front of him. "Aww! Jake, you've got a cru-"

"Tssh!" He put his large hand over her mouth, turning red. "No, I don't!"

Cassandra heaved a sigh and grabbed his thumb and wrist and tried- unsuccessfully- to get his hand off of her mouth. "Mmph."

"Huh?"

"Mmmm- hhhmm nmm."

Eve leaned down an listened, then said, "Jacob, she said she can't breathe."

"Oh!" Jacob pulled his hand off of her mouth. "Sorry, Cassie."

Cassandra took in a deep breath. "No, it's okay." She grinned and stood. "You know, when you've gotta hide a crush..." she sung as she skipped away.

Jacob shot up. "Wha- ah- Cassie!"

Eve shook her head and grinned. "Leave her alone, Stone. She's got romantic problems of her own."

Jacob frowned as he sat back down. "What do you mean?"

Eve shrugged. "Well, her date last night... left dinner early."

Jacob's blue eyes widened furiously as he shot up and grabbed his hatchet. "OKAY, WHERE IS THAT LITTLE-"

"Jacob..."

"I WILL HUNT HIM AND TEAR OUT HIS HEART AND EAT IT WITH A SIDE OF MASHED POTATOES AND GREEN BEAN CASSEROLE."

Eve threw her hands in the air. "That's ...almost exactly what I said. But Cillian doesn't want us hunting her ex- dates."

Jacob scowled slightly and sat down. "My ax's gonna be thirsty for blood," he growled.

"Mhn." Eve crossed her legs and shrugged. "But I think she's got a crush on someone else."

"Oh? Who?" Jacob sat up a little.

"Jones."

Jacob pulled in his lips to keep from laughing. "You're kidding."

Eve's face remained serious.

"...you aren't kidding." Jacob frowned. "Ezekiel? Really?"

Eve shrugged. "Well, I mean, it's sort of cute. He's a bit of a jerk. She's a sweetheart. He lies an She tells the truth. Nevertheless, they both have hearts if gold."

Jacob mused in though with a slight frown. "I... I guess. I mean, I don't know how I'd feel if they started dating."

"I know, right!" Eve sat back and folded her hands in her lap. "I'd have mixed feelings, too, no matter how cute they may be."

"Why, because she was Prince Charming, and you were a princess?"

Eve sucked in a deep breath and held it for a minute, looking at him. "That wasn't my fault."

Jacob snickered. "It was still pretty amusing."

"Mhm..." Eve shrugged. "Anyways, Jacob, why- stop laughing."

Jacob cleared his throat and pressed his fist to his mouth, concealing a chortle. "Sorry."

Eve rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Anyways, look- personally, I think it'd be okay to give Jones a chance. You look at them like a big brother."

"And you look at 'em like a momma hen... almost." He started laughing as he recalled the events during the Fables of Doom, when he and Eve and Cassandra had taken roles as characters in a fairytale.

Eve groaned. "STONE."

Jacob chuckled and shook his head, then sighed. "Sorry. I couldn't help it."

Eve rolled her eyes yet again. "No more jokes. I don't want to remember it."

Jacob coughed and nodded. "Yeah. I'll try."

After a moment of glaring, Eve continued. "Yeah, I care for you all as a Guardian. Look, I know that as Librarians, not everything will be easy for you- not even dating, sad to say. Remember that girl you met a while back?"

"The one that was 130 years old? Yeah."

Eve nodded. "Yeah, her. And, who knows? Maybe this Clara could be a little more... normal."

Jacob sat back in thought. "I kind of hope so."

Eve began to speak, but was interrupted by Jenkins, leading the group out from behind the shelves. She stood and patted Jacob's arm.

"... that is how we were able to get the Chalice of Judas," Jenkins announced as he walked into the main room.

The Doctor rested his hands in his pockets with a nod. "Sounds like you've had lots of adventures of many kinds, Galahad."

Jenkins gave a small shrug. "Some of them were less apocalyptic than others, nonetheless, yet the world of Magic was saved."

Ezekiel looked up at the Doctor. "Ya don't sound like you're from another planet, Doc."

"First off, Mister Jones, do not call me 'Doc'. Secondly, what do you think I sound like?"

"Northern Scottish."

"...I spend a lot of time there," was the answer from the Doctor.

Clara concealed a grin as she sat down. "Suuuuure you do."

"Wha- I do."

"More of it in London." Clara broke into a grin.

"That is not the-" the Doctor started.

A loud noise from the TARDIS cut him off.

Cassandra hurried over. "What was that?"

The Doctor stood and began towards the direction of his time machine. "Come, Clara!"

Clara grinned giddily and lept up. "Oh, wow!"

Jenkins paused. "Doctor?"

"Oh, Jenkins," the Doctor turned. "You wouldn't mind coming with your team, for old time's sake, would you?"

Jenkins shook his head. "Of course not, Doctor." He looked at the three trainees and Guardian. "Well?"

Ezekiel stood in a flash. "Heck! Yes."

Cassandra bounded over. "Really? We can?"

"But, you must listen to Jenkins and I," the Doctor instructed.

Cassandra and Ezekiel nodded simultaneously.

Eve sighed and stood. "Welp, I won't let you all go without a bodyguard."

Jacob glanced briefly at Clara and stood instantly. "I'm game."

Clara grinned.

The Doctor's lip curled slightly. "Mm, I thought so." He held out his hand. "Mister Jones."

Ezekiel heaved a heavy sigh and put the sonic screwdriver in the Doctor's hand. "Fiiiine."

Clara chuckled. "I'd try to keep from stealing that, Ezekiel. Or the Doctor will duel you- with a spoon."

Jacob blinked, befuddled with such information. "A spoon?"

"Yep." Clara walked chipperly ahead. "He doesn't have a sword."

"I don't need a sword," the Doctor pointed out, "because I am the Doctor."

Eve leaned over to Cassandra and whispered, "Now I can see how Jenkins and this Doctor are friends."

Cassandra giggled.

"We heard that," both men said as they walked towards the TARDIS.

The Doctor grabbed the door and swung it open.

Eve, Ezekiel, Jacob, and Cassandra all gaped.

"The science is impossible," Cassandra squeaked.

The inside of the tiny blue box was enormous- with a stairway to a balcony that overlooked the large circular table in the center of the room.

The Doctor grinned at the Librarian trainees' faces. "I love it when people do this."

Jenkins chuckled. "They did this with the Library, too. It's defiantly bigger on the inside as well."

The Doctor cracked his knuckles and looked at the four. "Well, don't just take there."

Eve was first to recover, shaking her head. "I thought I've seen weirder," she mumbled as she led Jacob and Cassandra and Ezekiel in.

A boyish grin crossed Ezekiel's face as he bounced on his toes. "THIS IS AMAZIN'!" He lunged forward.

"Whoa!" The Doctor wrapped his fingers in Ezekiel's hood and tugged him back, forcing Ezekiel to stop. "No. Touching. Anything." Then he let go.

Ezekiel looked up at Eve. "Must I?"

"The Doctor knows what's best, I guess," Eve responded.

"But I like going against doctor's orders," the thief protested.

The Doctor warned, "No."

Ezekiel pouted a little, even as he slumped back into a roller chair.

The Doctor scoffed and looked on the table. "Uncanny," he mumbled as he switched it on. "Let's see... the Cintamani Stone."

Jenkins raised a brow. "Claims to be equivalent to the Philosopher's Stone of Europe," he figured aloud.

Ezekiel frowned. "What's the Cinnamon Stone?"

"Not 'cinnamon'," Jacob told him. " Cintamani Stone."

The Doctor heaved a sigh. "Well, we may as well discuss the Stone on the way." He began to type in the coordinates, then halted and turned to Jenkins. "I don't normally do this, but would you do the honors?"

Jenkins grinned, and his spirit and excitement became new again. "Like old times?"

"Like old times."

Jenkins reached for the leaver, but before grabbing it, he turned to the trainees and Eve. "Get comfortable. It's going to be a bit of a bumpy ride."

"What?" Cassandra started to ask.

Jenkins pulled the leaver.

The TARDIS began to vibrate vigorously, knocking all but the Doctor and Jenkins or sent them toppling.

"Ready?" The Doctor called.

"Right!" Jenkins pushed the button.

The TARDIS lurched again, once again nearly knocking everyone over as the machine launched into time and space and adventure.


End file.
